


The Squirrel that was Cupid.

by Chikasumi_Kurotsuki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cop Steve, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, bucket loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikasumi_Kurotsuki/pseuds/Chikasumi_Kurotsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's having a bad day, night, whatever it is and he really wished the cop would stop laughing already because it's really not that funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squirrel that was Cupid.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a prompt I found on Tumblr.  
> “it’s 2 in the morning and i was just trying to get home but i left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel in my car and it scared me and i drove into a pole – would you please stop laughing you’re a cop. you’re supposed to be helping”
> 
> I also took the liberty to change Tony crashing into a pole into him crashing into a pool, because initially I had misread this and just like the pool idea better. I'm also sorry for the title. I just, couldn't think of anything.

It wasn’t Tony’s fault, for once it really wasn’t. How was he to know a wild animal would manage its way into his car?

Finally, after almost a week of rain, the sun was shining and it was warm without humidity, so of course Tony had had his sunroof open. He had also conveniently, or not so conveniently in this case, forgot and had left it open while he was at the office. There hadn’t even seemed to be anything amiss when Tony had tossed his briefcase into the passenger seat and started his car up. No, it was when he was going through some residential area that the little fury rodent terror had leaped from the back onto the dash of Tony’s car, soundly startling Tony. So much so, that while the little demon was freaking out, causing Tony to mildly freak out as well, he had had the misfortune of being so distracted he had driven over the curb, through a picket fence, and into the shallow end (thankfully) of a pool.

Now, after telling the police officer, the very attractive Adonis of a man, who had been the first to the scene what had happened, that same said man was laughing at him, _laughing_ at _two in the morning_.

Indignantly Tony huffed. “Would you please stop _laughing_ , you’re a cop, you are supposed to be _helping_.”

“I’m sorry,” the cop got out, still laughing. “But a squirrel got into your vehicle . . .” More laughter. “And scared you and in turn you drove into a pool.”

“At two in the morning, might I add.” Tony responded, very unamused. The cop was lucky he was so attractive. He was also lucky that Tony was too tired to unabashedly flirt with him.

Finally, the cops laughter died down and just as he was composed enough to say something the tow truck pulled up. A man with dark hair pulled back started harping at the cop the minute he was out of his truck.

“Steve, you better be glad I like you, other words you would be dead for calling me this early, and what in the world happened here?”

“Hey, Bucky.” The cop, Steve apparently, said. “A squirrel got into the car, scared the driver, car crashed into the pool.”

Bucky gave Steve the blandest look before throwing his head back and sighing. “I might have liked it better when we were getting shot at, least that made sense.”

“Yeah, so, car in pool, they kind of aren’t supposed to do that. So if it wasn’t that would be great. It would also be great if the furry rodent was no longer in said vehicle.” Tony said, still very much unamused by the entire debacle so far.

Bucky looked at Steve, who shrugged, causing Bucky to glare at him and then grumble under his breath about stupid punks as he made his way to his tow truck.

About two hours later Tony’s car was out of the pool, the demon squirrel was out of Tony’s car, and the car was being towed to his home since the engine was sufficiently flooded. This also meant that Officer Adonis Steve was driving Tony home.

“I’m sorry for laughing so much.” Steve glancing at Tony, breaking the silence that had between them.

Tony wasn’t sure how to respond. Part of him wanted to hold a grudge, but another part of him just really didn’t care because it was now after four in the morning and he had actually planned on getting some sleep tonight and now that looked slim. So, in the end, Tony just shrugged and made a noncommittal sound.

“It’s just this was the first time I’ve heard of a squirrel getting into someone’s car.” Steve pushed on, either not noticing Tony’s lack of response or not caring.

“Yeah, well, first time I’ve been in a cop’s cruiser that was taking me home and not to spend the night in jail.”

Steve snorted. “We should have dinner.”

_Wait what?_ Tony had been fully prepared for almost every response but that one. Had he been drinking or eating anything he surely would have choked, in fact, embarrassingly enough, he might have choked a little on his own spit.

“Dinner, with me.” Steve said, giving Tony a somewhat shy smile. Which really didn’t even make an ounce of sense considering he was the one doing the asking out; also, apparently Tony had said that out loud. He promptly repeated it consciously out loud this time.

“Wait, what?”

“You should give me your number.” Steve said, handing Tony his phone.

Mentally shaking himself, Tony flipped it open (actually flipped, who even had a flip phone this day in age, it looked like it should have stopped existing five years ago, and that was Tony being generous) and entered his number and sent himself a text. There now he had the Adonis’s number.

“So, I’ll call you?” Steve asked as Tony handed over the phone.

“Sure, why not.” Tony nodded. This prompted a blinding smile from Steve that did weird things to Tony’s stomach.

A knock at the window cause Tony to jump a little and realize they were parked in his driveway and Bucky was looking at Steve with a knowing look through the passenger window.

“I guess I’ll talk to you later.” Steve said with a smile so adorable it really should have been illegal.

Tony nodded as he opened the car door and got out. “Yeah.”

“Have a good rest of your night . . . well, morning.”

“Anything’s better than driving into a pool, right?’ Tony chuckled.

“Right.”

Tony gave Steve a smile and a little wave as he closed the door and turned around, right into Bucky.

“Excuse me.” Tony said stepping around him. “Thanks for getting my car home.”

“Just doing my job.” Bucky replied, giving Tony an intense look and then looking at Steve and smirking before walking back to his truck.

Tony just blinked a couple times and made his way to the front door. Once he was inside he made his way to his bedroom, tired enough for once to actually go to bed. It was as Tony was sliding into bed that his phone chimed.

**Steve: I’m free day after tomorrow. Let me know what works for you.**

Tony just smiled at his phone and decided he’d reply in the morning because he knew he wouldn’t sleep if he text Steve back because he wouldn’t stop. As he started to relax he was suddenly very glad that a squirrel had decided to weasel its way into his car.


End file.
